


All The Cannons In The World

by Maple_Girl (orphan_account)



Series: Tang Yi x Meng Shao Fei (TangFei CP) [4]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentleness, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My take, Romance, Romantic Fluff, episode 18, what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maple_Girl
Summary: Shao Fei's flushed cheeks are losing their color—being replaced by that awful pale shade he had come to hate with his whole entity and his pink lips are already tinged with blue. His wide eyes are fluttered close and Tang Yi is suddenly all too aware of the fact that he may not open them again.(Set in Episode 18 after Tang Yi shot Shao Fei.)





	All The Cannons In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I didn't know this wasn't still posted! XD I wrote this after watching Episode 18. This is my take on what happened after Tang Yi shot A'Fei.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction, I do not own HIStory 3: Trap and its characters. The story I tell here are all invented and is not a part of the original story line.

 

* * *

 

 

_**'If this person got taken away from you while you are being indecisive…what would you do?'** _

Tang Yi cannot _breathe_.

There are people shuffling around him, people asking him questions accompanied by the siren of the ambulance blaring outside and Tang Yi cannot hear anything, cannot see anything but the _unmoving_ form of Shao Fei in his arms.

Shao Fei's flushed cheeks are losing their color—being replaced by that _awful_ pale shade he had come to _hate_ with his whole entity and his pink lips are already tinged with blue. His wide eyes are fluttered close and Tang Yi is suddenly all too aware of the fact that he may not open them again.

The thought _terrified_ him, eyes darting to the fresh bullet wound in the other's right chest, his white sleeve stained with beautiful speckles of red which Tang Yi usually appreciates if they were only associated with the other's complexion.

_It was his fault._

_He had done this to Shao Fei._

"Tang Yi, let go-!"

He clutched the body tighter and closer to his chest, low and guttural snarl spilling from the back of his throat as red eyes glared forward menacingly at the person telling him to let go while tears continue cascading down his cheeks, uncontrollable and devastatingly _warm_. One of his hands is still wielding a gun and no one is valiant enough to approach him except the person telling him to release his hold on the body of his lover.

This person is telling him to let go? _How can he?_ What if this person, _his_ _person_ , Shao Fei, what if he _slips_ away as soon as Tang Yi releases him from his hold?

"Tang Yi! Let go! We can still save him!"

That seemed to snap him back to his senses, Zhao Zi's worried face now becoming vivid within his line of vision. He steadily recognizes what's happening, police officers all over the place, A Zhi being treated, paramedics watching them, and his subordinates in handcuffs.

Still in a state of slight disorient, he glances at Shao Fei before looking at Zhao Zi again, voice barely above a whisper, "Save?" He does not care about anything right now, mind occupied by the injured person cradled in his arms.

Zhao Zi nodded, determined while offering his hands, "Yes, Tang Yi. That's right. _Save_."

Tang Yi swallowed the lump in his throat, releasing the breath he is holding as he nods, hugging his lover one last time before kissing his forehead. He stares at the encouraging look that Zhao Zi sends his way before letting go of Shao Fei, leaving him under the care of the paramedic team.

As they stabilize the condition of Shao Fei, Tang Yi clenches his hands, knuckles turning white before throwing the gun somewhere near where A Zhi was positioned, sending the man into shock as the barrel of the gun hits the wall behind him.

He ignored his frightened yelp, eyes not leaving Shao Fei's form even once.

_'…I made up my mind…'_

The police officers immediately surrounded him and when he feels the the cold bite of the handcuffs upon the skin of his wrists, ears hearing the metallic clink, that's when he decided.

_He cannot lose someone important for the second time._

 

* * *

 

  
And he was glad for making up his mind this time, turning his head to meet the beauteous smile of Shao Fei glowing under the silver moonlight on their balcony; ethereal, breathing, and _alive_. He is wearing a wrinkled light blue hoodie which rustles with the movement of the position of his arms dangling on the fence, his curly hair fluttering exquisitely against his forehead and ears as the chilly night wind assaults both of their forms, eyes softly gazing over Tang Yi beside him.

"A penny for your thoughts?" The shorter male asks, raising an arm to caress Tang Yi's cheek. He caught his hand, kissing his knuckles as he stares back at those lovely pair of eyes, " _Thank you for being alive_."

Shao Fei's eyes crinkle as he chuckles, sending Tang Yi's heart into his gullet with every _tinkle_ of his voice, "What did I tell you?" He takes a step and wraps his arms around Tang Yi's waist while the taller man slides his hands on his hips, gently rocking them both in a musicless dance.

"It would only take a cannon to kill me, bullets won't work." He whispers, smile morphing into a confident one and no matter what smile it is, Tang Yi adores them _all_.

"I should remove all the cannons in the world then." Tang Yi hums, Shao Fei sending him an unbelievable look at his ludicrous comment.

"Shut up and just kiss me."

And when their lips met in a passionate kiss, Tang Yi was really glad he made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short huh?
> 
> I'm now accepting prompts and answering questions! Send them [here](https://maplegirl26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
